Beast and The Best
by Sun-T
Summary: Fic Drarry khusus untuk meramaikan Fujoshi Independence Day ke 3, BRAVO FUJOSHI


BEAST AND THE BEST

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH,****maybe**** OOC, ****ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, LEMON INSIDE **Fic ini AU, ga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan sihir. Ini yang pertama kali untukku, semoga masih bisa diterima ^^

**Fic persembahan khusus untuk FID ke 3, Bravo Fujoshi… \(^o^)/**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Ruangan luas itu terdengar sepi, padahal ada lima orang yang berada di dalamnya, tapi kelimanya tampak begitu serius dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka tak lepas memandang pada layar monitor yang menyala terang, dan jari-jari mereka juga tak berhenti menari diatas keyboard.

"Hei, Mione, bisa bantu aku? Aku agak bingung dengan angka-angka ini," seru seorang pria berambut merah pada satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana.

Wanita cantik berambut coklat bergelombang itu menoleh pada pria yang duduk tak jauh disampingnya, "Sebentar, Ron, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu," jawabnya lalu kembali serius menatap layar monitornya.

"Sedikit-sedikit Mione, selalu Mione, kau itu tak mandiri, Ron," sindir sebuah suara yang sedikit berat dari seberang ruangan. Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang terang dan berkulit pucat menyeringai mengejek pria yang bernama Ron itu.

Dua pria yang duduk di samping si pirang itu menimpali dengan tawa, "Jangan begitu, Draco, mungkin itu cara Ron mencari perhatian Mione," goda seorang pria berkulit gelap pada si pirang yang dipanggilnya Draco itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Blaise, itu hanya akal-akalan Ron saja," timpal pria terakhir yang bertubuh kecil dan berkulit putih sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau, Theo," sergah Ron dengan wajah memerah yang hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya, "Kau juga Blaise, jangan selalu menambahi kata-kata menyebalkan Draco," gerutunya.

"Hei…!" seru Draco sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Cukup, para pria labil, jangan ribut atau aku tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," ancam Hermione keras sambil memelototkan mata indahnya pada para pria yang berada di ruangan itu.

Semua langsung terdiam, Hermione memang satu-satunya wanita di kantor ini, di hotel yang cukup besar di London, _Hogwarts International Hotel_, tapi kepintaran dan ketegasannya mampu membungkam mulut cerewet para pria, sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang berani memandang remeh padanya. Dia bertanggung jawab atas keuangan bersama-sama dengan Ron, Draco bertanggung jawab dibidang pemasaran atau humas, sedangkan Blaise dan Theo dibidang kepegawaian.

Umur kelima orang ini hampir setara, tak jauh dari angka dua puluh lima tahun. Kelimanya adalah teman sejak mereka masih duduk di _highschool_, jadi tak heran kalau mereka kelihatan akrab walau terkadang pertengkaran kecil selalu terjadi di tengah mereka.

Draco Malfoy, pria tampan berambut pirang yang menyulut keributan kecil tadi adalah anak baptis dari pemilik hotel tempat mereka bekerja, Severus Snape. Orang tua kandung Draco, Lucius Malfoy adalah duta besar Inggris untuk Perancis yang sekarang menetap di Paris. Sebagai anak tunggal dari seorang jutawan, Draco hidup layaknya seorang pangeran, jadi tak heran jika sifatnya sering terlihat angkuh dan semaunya sendiri, tapi keempat lainnya yang telah mengenal Draco dalam waktu yang cukup lama tahu kalau sifat pria bermata kelabu itu tak sepenuhnya buruk. Sebenarnya dia benci sorotan publik, dia benci ketenaran, oleh karena itu dia lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayah baptisnya dan menjalankan bisnis hotel ini bersama pria yang terkenal dingin dan tak pernah menikah itu.

Hermione Granger, putri tunggal seorang dokter gigi berkebangsaan Perancis. Wanita cantik dengan kepintaran luar biasa ini memang sangat tegas dan keras kepala, tapi dibalik semua itu rasa sayangnya begitu besar untuk keempat pria didekatnya itu. tak jarang wanita berambut coklat mengembang ini dijadikan sebagai tempat mengadu dari teman-temannya.

Ronald Weasley, putra dari seorang pegawai pemerintahan yang hidup sederhana dengan banyak saudara adalah pria dengan watak keras dan tak mau mengalah. Hal yang sering dilakukannya adalah bertengkar dengan Draco setiap hari, tapi rasa setiakawannya begitu besar. Dan sejak dulu semua temannya tahu kalau dia selalu menyukai Hermione, hal itulah yang membuatnya selalu menjadi bahan olokan yang lain. Sifatnya yang jujur dan tak pandai berbohong menjadi nilai lebih untuknya.

Blaise Zabini, pria berkulit gelap dengan kepintaran yang tak berada jauh dari Hermione ini adalah seorang yatim piatu. Orang tuanya menyerahkannya pada panti asuhan dan hingga sekarang tak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaan orang tua kandungnya. Dia terbiasa hidup mandiri dengan mengandalkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha keras mendapatkan beasiswa demi kelangsungan studinya. Sifatnya kalem dan tak banyak bicara, tapi jika bersama keempat lainnya dia selalu berkata, 'Disinilah rumahku, bersama kalian'.

Theodore Nott, ayahnya adalah seorang kriminal yang beberapa tahun lalu terbunuh oleh tembakan timah panas dari pistol seorang polisi. Sejak kecil pria itu selalu melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya dan ibunya. Dan kematian ayah yang seharusnya ditangisi justru menjadi sebuah kelegaan baginya. Walau kehidupannya keras, Theo tetap tersenyum, banyolan yang keluar dari bibirnya selalu mampu membuat keempat sahabatnya tertawa. Sikap rendah hati dan ketulusannya membuatnya tak pernah kehabisan rasa sayang dari yang lain. Sejak awal Theo selalu mengikuti kemanapun Blaise pergi, selalu mendukung Blaise dan menuruti apapun kata-kata pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Tak pernah ada yang mendengar kata-kata romantis keluar dari bibir Blaise maupun Theo, tapi Draco, Ron dan Hermione tahu jika ada sesuatu yang kuat yang mengikat keduanya.

Dengan bakat dan sifat yang dimiliki para pria muda itu, Severus Snape tak ragu meminta mereka untuk bekerja bersamanya di hotel yang baru didirikannya lima tahun yang lalu ini. Sebenarnya bisnis hotel ini sama sekali bukan dunianya, dia lebih tertarik bergerak dibidang farmasi, tapi tak ada salahnya juga mencoba toh dia selalu percaya pada kemampuan anak baptisnya itu. dan lima tahun sejak hotel ini berdiri hasil yang mereka dapatkan tak pernah mengcewakan.

Kelima kepala itu sontak menoleh kearah pintu saat mereka mendengar pintu kaca diruangan mereka terbuka.

"Morning, Sev," sapa Draco pada ayah baptisnya yang baru saja datang.

Severus tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk kecil, "Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian," katanya sambil menoleh kebelakangnya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Masuklah," katanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, berkacamata bulat dengan penampilan kusut dan sedikit kuno juga terlihat dekil masuk dengan kepala setengah menunduk. Kelima anak muda yang berada di dalam ruangan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kenalkan, dia Harry Potter. Mulai hari ini dia akan bergabung bersama kalian, tugasnya membantu Hermione," kata pria berambut hitam lurus dengan wajah datar tersebut.

"What? Lalu aku?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Kau membantu Draco, Ron, aku lihat kau mulai bingung dengan angka-angka yang mulai memanjang itu," jawab sang pemilik hotel.

Ron menggaruk kepalanya, "Iya sih, tapi memasangkan aku dengan Draco sama saja kau mengumpankan aku ke mulut singa, Sev," gerutunya tak jelas tapi mampu membuat semua yang mendengar tertawa, kecuali Severus, Draco dan Harry tentunya..

"Kau pikir aku juga tak darah tinggi jika dipasangkan dengan kau? Awas kalau kau malah membuatku kesal, Ron," desisnya sambil melotot pada rekan kerjanya dan dibalas oleh cibiran Ron. "Dan Sev, dimana kau menemukan pegawai… unik seperti ini?" tanyanya meremehkan dan setengah mengejek melihat penampilan Harry.

"Draco… jangan bicara seperti itu," desis Hermione.

Pria yang bernama Harry itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dan semua yang ada disana terdiam, pria yang tampak tak menarik sama sekali itu ternyata memiliki mata hijau yang begitu indah. Kilau emeraldnya tampak sedikit gugup dan risih. Harry memandang lurus pada kilau kelabu Draco, "Maaf jika kehadiranku mengganggumu," katanya pelan.

Draco tercekat, dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari emerald yang bersinar terang itu.

Hermione mendekat, "Selamat datang, Harry, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya wanita itu dan tersenyum saat Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, "selamat bergabung bersama kami," sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Harry tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan partner kerja barunya, "terima kasih," jawabnya.

"Aku Hermione Granger, kau bisa memanggil nama depanku saja," kata Hermione memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu semua bergantian menyalami Harry, kecuali Draco tentu saja.

Hermione mendesah kesal, dia tahu tabiat Draco jika sudah tidak menyukai seseorang, "Dia Draco Malfoy," bisik wanita itu sambil menunjuk Draco dengan dagunya, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan kata-katanya, dia memang selalu seperti itu," sambungnya pelan yang diikuti tawa Ron, Blaise dan Theo.

"Ini keputusanku, Draco, mulai hari ini dia bekerja bersamaku, disini," kata Severus tajam.

"Pekerjaanku sebagai administrasi disini, aku harap kau bisa membantuku ya, dan tidak terlalu ribut seperti Ron," candanya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Ron yang mulai cemberut.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Semoga aku tak semakin merepotkanmu, Hermione," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Draco kembali tercekat, ada sesuatu yang aneh menggedor dadanya, 'Sial, dia membuatku tak nyaman', gerutunya. Dia berdiri dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu, "Terserah kau," jawabnya ketus pada Severus sebelum dia membanting pintu hingga tertutup.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pertengahan Agustus ini udara mulai terasa dingin, tapi itu tak membuat Harry beranjak dari duduknya di kursi panjang teras apartemennya. Sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursi dan meluruskan kakinya, kilau emeraldnya yang indah menyusuri terangnya langit malam kota London, banyak bintang bertebaran disana, berlomba saling melemparkan kilau terindahnya pada bumi, "Mom, Dad, Siri, apa kalian berada disana bersama mereka?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan pria muda itu kilau bintang di langit bersinar semakin terang.

Harry tersenyum, "Dampingi aku di tempat baruku, ya," bisiknya lagi. Emerald itu terpejam, hembusan angin malam yang membelai kulitnya tak dirasakan dingin olehnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Morning," sapa Harry pada Ron dan Hermione yang telah berada di ruangan mereka.

"Morning, Harry," jawab dua orang itu bersamaan.

Ron berdiri dari duduknya, "Kau bisa memakai mejaku mulai hari ini, semua berkas ada di laci dan semua data ada di komputer," katanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Maaf, aku telah menggeser posisimu," katanya tak enak hati pada Ron.

Ron menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Aku sih tak masalah, aku memang mulai bingung mengatur keuangan disini, hanya saja aku agak kesal karena Sev memasangkanku dengan Draco, dia itu ratusan kali lebih menyebalkan daripada Severus sendiri," keluhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Weasel?" suara Draco terdengar dari depan pintu yang terbuka, disampingnya ada Blaise dan Theo yang memberikan cengiran khas mereka jika Draco mulai naik darah.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, _Ferret_," jawab Ron kesal.

"Apa katamu?" sergah Draco sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Stop it, Draco, Ron! Kalian jangan merusak hari ini lebih awal dari biasanya," bentak Hermione, "Segera kerjakan pekerjaan kalian, berdua," tekannya sambil menunjuk meja Draco dan satu meja kosong disebelahnya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau kau itu menyebalkan, Mione?" gerutu Draco sambil melangkah ke mejanya.

"Tahu, Mr. Malfoy, sangat tahu, karena itu jangan ribut didepanku atau aku akan memotong gaji kalian berdua," ancam wanita cantik itu yang disambut gelak tawa Blaise dan Theo, sedangkan Harry hanya tersenyum saja, dia kagum pada sifat tegas partner barunya itu.

"Berhenti tersenyum, Potter, kau tampak semakin aneh dimataku," ejek Draco sambil mulai menyalakan komputernya.

Harry langsung tertunduk, dia mengerti kalau Draco tak suka padanya, tapi dia mencoba utuk tak membalas kata-kata menyebalkan pria itu, "Maaf," katanya pelan sambil duduk di meja samping Hermione.

Hermione menghela napas kesal, dia mendorong kursinya dan duduk di dekat Harry, "Lupakan dia, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang menjadi pekerjaan kita," katanya sambil menepuk punggung Harry.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk pada wanita itu, lalu dia mulai serius mendengarkan semua yang diajarkan Hermione padanya, tanpa dia sadari kalau sepasang kilau kelabu tengah memperhatikannya diam-diam.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tak terasa hampir dua bulan Harry bergabung di hotel milik Severus Snape ini, dia sudah mulai akrab dengan yang lain, kecuali Draco tentu saja. Pria berambut pirang itu terus saja menjauhinya dan selalu melontarkan kata-kata dingin padanya.

Draco memandang pria berambut hitam berantakan yang duduk di seberang ruangan, tepat di depan mejanya. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana kilau emerald itu tampak serius mengerjakan sesuatu di komputernya, bibirnya yang memerah terkatup rapat tak bersuara, "Sial, apa yang aku pikirkan?', makinya dalam hati.

Sejak awal entah kenapa Draco tak bisa lepas dari pesona emerald yang dipancarkan oleh mata pria di depannya itu, mata yang tampak penuh semangat dan bersahabat itu selalu tampak hangat. Bibirnya pun selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, bahkan tak sekalipun dia membalas ejekan Draco yang dilontarkan padanya. Hal itu semakin membuat Draco kesal karena dia jadi kehilangan cara 'berkomunikasi' dengan Harry. Yah, bukan Draco Malfoy namanya kalau dia mengakui perasaannya di depan teman-temannya, apalagi terhadap pria lusuh dan berantakan seperti Harry, itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Draco sedikit tersentak saat dia melihat Hermione menarik lengan Harry dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Ayolah, Harry, temani aku makan siang di restoran depan itu," rengek Hermione.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak, Mione, aku tidak lapar," tolaknya.

"Kau kan tak perlu makan, temani aku saja," paksa wanita itu lagi.

"Aku ingin, tapi pekerjaan kita banyak sekali dan aku takut ini tak bisa kuselesaikan sore ini," jawab Harry lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu, aku janji," kata Hermione lagi dengan nada memaksa.

Entah kenapa Draco merasa geram melihat hal itu, "Hei, Potter, kau rugi kalau menolak ajakan wanita secantik Mione, karena belum tentu ada wanita lain yang ingin mengajakmu makan siang," sindirnya sambil menyeringai.

Harry memandang lurus pada Draco, ada rasa sakit di dadanya, entah kenapa pria itu selalu menyakitinya dengan kata-katanya yang tajam. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya Harry pun menyanggupi ajakan Hermione, "Baiklah," katanya pelan.

Draco termangu saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup, ada rasa aneh di dadanya saat melihat mata hijau itu tampak terluka oleh kata-katanya.

"Kau itu pria berpendidikan, Draco, harusnya kau tahu bagaimana cara bicara yang benar terhadap orang lain… dan tehadap dirimu sendiri," timpal Blaise yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keributan disekitarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco dingin pada satu-satunya rekan kerja dan sahabatnya yang berada di ruangan itu, karena Ron dan Theo sejak pagi sudah sibuk berada di luar kantor.

Blaise memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Draco, "Kau menyukainya kan? Harry maksudku."

Draco tersentak dan sontak berdiri, dadanya berdebar begitu cepat, "Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai pria kumal itu? Mendekatpun aku malas, kau tahu?" kata Draco keras dan kasar.

Keduanya terkejut saat pintu kantor yang tak tertutup rapat itu terbuka kembali, Harry masuk tanpa melihat pada dua rekan kerjanya, dia menghampiri mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal yang menyebabkan pria itu kembali lagi. Setelah mengantongi apa yang dicarinya, pria dengan kacamata bulat itupun berbalik, "Kau tak usah khawatir, Malfoy, karena akupun tak akan pernah mendekatimu," katanya lirih sebelum dia keluar dan menutup pintu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Hermione pada Harry yang hanya memainkan es krim di gelasnya.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya lesu.

"Kau bohong," tuduh wanita itu.

Harry memandang Hermione dan tersenyum samar, "Apa… kau tak malu berdekatan denganku, Mione? Maksudku… dengan penampilanku yang…"

"Tidak, tak ada perasaan seperti itu, Harry, kenapa?" potong Hermione.

Harry tak menjawab, dia kembali menunduk dan memainkan sendok es krimnya.

"Draco…"

Harry langsung menegakkan kepalanya begitu Hermione menyebutkan nama pria yang selalu membuatnya sedih itu.

"Benar kan? Semua pasti karena Draco?" tebak wanita muda itu.

Harry menggeleng lesu, "Tidak," jawabnya sambil kembali menunduk.

Hermione mendesah pelan, "Dia memang begitu, selalu ketus dan dingin. Kami mengenalnya sudah begitu lama, jadi sudah tahu bagaimana wataknya," katanya, "Tapi… baru kali ini juga kami melihat ketidaksukaan Draco terhadap seseorang sampai begini dalamnya, bahkan kami tetap tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa tak menyukaimu."

"Karena penampilanku berantakan?" tebak Harry. "Maaf, aku memang tak tahu harus berpenampilan seperti apa, bagaimana penampilan yang pantas untukku?"

"Sebenarnya penampilanmu tak seberapa buruk kok, hanya saja memang kurang rapi. Apa ibumu atau kekasihmu tak pernah mengatur untukmu?" tanya Hermione.

Harry tetap menunduk, "Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun, dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil," jawabnya lirih.

Hermione menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, "Oh, Harry, maafkan aku, aku tak tahu karena kau tak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu."

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, karena memang tak ada yang harus aku ceritakan."

"Lalu… setelah orang tuamu meninggal kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya wanita itu lagi dengan hati-hati, dia takut menyinggung perasaan Harry.

"Dengan keluarga ibuku, tapi… mereka tak pernah sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku," jawab Harry, "Mereka hanya menganggapku sebagai tambahan beban dalam keluarga mereka dan menjadikanku sebagai budak dirumah itu," lanjutnya.

"Ya Tuhan…" desis Hermione sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

Harry tersenyum saat Hermione menggenggam tangannya, "Saat aku berumur sebelas tahun, sahabat ayahku, ayah baptisku tepatnya, yang baru pulang dari luar negeri menjemputku dan membawaku keluar dari rumah bibiku. Dia menyekolahkanku dan memenuhi apapun yang aku butuhkan dan aku inginkan, dia menyayangiku layaknya anaknya sendiri."

Hermione tersenyum, "Kau beruntung."

Harry mengangguk, "Dia memang baik, tapi sama saja, dia lelaki sembrono yang semaunya sendiri, selalu bersenang-senang dengan wanita ataupun pria yang dia mau. Dia membiarkanku berbuat dan berpenampilan apa saja seperti yang aku mau. Dia tak pernah mengkritik cara berpakaianku, jadi aku pikir semuanya baik-baik saja," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Hermione ikut tertawa, "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

Tawa Harry menghilang, "Dia… meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, dalam kecelakaan yang sama seperti yang menimpa kedua orangtuaku," bisik Harry lirih.

Mata indah Hermione terbelalak, "Harry…" desahnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Harry yang bergetar.

"Kehilangan dia lebih besar dampaknya bagiku, karena aku mengenalnya lebih lama daripada aku mengenal orang tuaku sendiri," cerita Harry lagi. "Dia… meninggalkan warisan yang cukup besar padaku, Black Manor dan segala isinya telah menjadi milikku sejak dia meninggal. Tapi aku tak pernah menempati rumah itu, tidak tanpa dia."

"Black Manor? Rumah besar dipinggiran London itu?" tebak Hermione, "Apakah orang itu…"

"Sirius Black, pengusaha sukses yang terkenal egois dan semaunya sendiri," jawab Harry.

"Ah, ya… kematiannya sempat menggemparkan dunia bisnis kan? Kalau tak salah Severus juga menghadiri pemakamannya," kata Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, aku bertemu Severus disana, dia ternyata adalah sahabat dekat ibuku saat masih bersekolah dulu. Dia mengajakku untuk bekerja bersamanya di hotel yang baru dia bangun, tapi aku menolak, karena saat itu aku masih bekerja bersama… mmmh… kekasih Sirius, Remus Lupin, di perusahaan interiornya. Tapi sejak kematian Sirius, Remus menjadi tak bersemangat, dia memutuskan untuk menutup perusahaannya dan pindah ke Kanada. Dia ingin membuang semua hal tentang Sirius, memulai kehidupan barunya sendiri disana. Akhirnya Severus kembali menemuiku, dan kembali mengajakku bekerja bersamanya karena dia melihat bagaimana hasil yang aku dapatkan saat bekerja bersama Remus, dan disinilah aku sekarang, bersamamu."

"Kau tak memiliki kekasih?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Harry tersenyum kecil, "Kekasih? Aku tak pandai bergaul, satu-satunya teman dekat yang aku miliki saat ini berada di Jerman. Dia seniorku di High School."

"Lelaki? Perempuan?" tanya Hermione lagi, "Ah maaf, aku sedikit memaksamu ya?" katanya tak enak sendiri saat melihat Harry hanya tersenyum geli.

"Lelaki, teman perempuanku hanya kau, Mione," jawab Harry.

Hermione tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu aku beruntung," guraunya dan tertawa lagi bersama Harry.

"Kalau masalah Draco kau tak usah terlalu ambil pusing," kata Hermione kembali ke topik awal, "Begitulah dia, egois dan semaunya sendiri."

Harry kembali merasa sedikit sakit saat mendengar nama itu terdengar lagi, "Aku tahu semua tentang dia dan keluarganya."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya wanita cantik itu dengan bingung.

"Severus menceritakan semua padaku, karena ternyata almarhum orang tuaku dan orang tua Draco bersahabat baik," jawab pria berkacamata itu.

"Dunia ternyata kecil sekali ya?"

Harry tertawa mendengar gumaman sahabatnya yang pintar itu.

"Ah, kau tahu, Harry? Minggu depan Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy datang dari Paris, biasanya mereka mengundang kami semua dan teman-teman mereka untuk datang ke Manornya, karena sekarang kau bergabung bersama kami kau juga harus ikut," kata Hermione.

"Aku?" kata Harry sedikit terkejut, "Tidak, Mione, aku tak akan datang, a-aku…"

Hermione menghela napas, "Hari minggu besok kita ke pusat perbelanjaan, aku akan memilihkan beberapa hal untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Harry tak menjawab.

"Harry, kau itu sebenarnya sangat tampan, mata hijaumu begitu indah. Tak seharusnya kau merasa minder seperti ini," rayu Hermione.

Harry tetap diam seakan menimbang tawaran teman barunya itu.

"Kita perbaiki sedikit tatanan rambutmu, dan baju-baju yang akan kita beli nanti sebaiknya kita simpan dulu. Begitu orang tua Draco mengundang kita baru kita kejutkan Draco dengan penampilan barumu, ok?" desak wanita berambut coklat itu lagi.

"Mione, aku tak ingin meladeni olok-olokan Draco, aku tak mau berubah demi dia," bantah Harry.

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa membungkamnya sejenak,' paksa Hermione lagi.

"Lalu Ron? Bagaimana kalau dia cemburu melihat kita pergi bersama di hari libur?" tanya Harry.

Hermione tampak gugup, ada rona merah di pipinya yang putih, "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia, tak masalah kan? Kita hanya berbelanja saja," katanya pelan sambil melihat kearah lain.

Harry tertawa, "Kau juga suka pada Ron ya?" tanya Harry tanpa basa-basi.

Hermione menggeleng keras, dia tak menjawab, tapi rona merah yang semakin kentara membuat Harry bisa menyimpulkan kalau tebakannya benar, "Kenapa kalian tak jadian saja?" tanyanya menggoda.

Hermione sedikit cemberut, "Dia lambat, masa harus aku dulu yang bilang suka? Tidak akan," jawabnya ketus dan membuat Harry tertawa terbaha-bahak.

**.**

Setelah makan siang yang cukup melegakan untuk Harry mereka pun kembali ke kantor.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Ron yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan setelah seharian tak kelihatan.

"Makan siang," jawab Hermione dengan enteng sambil duduk di kursinya.

Pria berambut merah itu sedikit kesal melihat kebersamaan Harry dan Hermione, tapi dia sedikit lega saat melihat kearah Harry, pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara padanya, 'Tak ada apa-apa, tenang saja', bacanya pada gerak bibir Harry.

Draco yang melihat itu tak kalah kesal, dia bisa melihat sorot emerald itu bersinar lagi setelah tadi sempat sedikit redup karena kata-katanya, dia kesal karena bukan dia yang membuat pria kumal itu tersenyum kembali.

"Minggu depan kedua orang tuaku pulang, dan seperti biasa mereka mengundang kalian semua ke rumah," kata Draco pada teman-temannya.

"Benarkah? Mereka kali ini cukup lama tak kembali ya, Draco?" kata Theo senang.

"Kapan?" tanya Ron.

"Selasa, saat makan malam," jawab pria angkuh berambut pirang itu, mata kelabunya menatap Harry yang seakan tak peduli pada pembicaraan di ruangan itu. Pria berkacamata itu tetap serius menatap layar komputernya, "Kalau aku bilang semua berarti itupun termasuk kau, Potter," kata Draco sedikit keras untuk menarik perhatian Harry.

Harry sedikit terkejut, "Aku?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Apa kau tuli?" tanya Draco dengan ketus.

Semua menahan tawa medengar kata-kata Draco, mereka tahu kalau sahabat arogan mereka itu sedang kesal dan sedang sangat sensitif. Draco tak begitu suka kalau kedua orang tuanya datang, dia sering merasa terikat dan tak bebas, dan biasanya menjelang kedatangan kedua orang tuanya sikap Draco akan berubah semakin dingin.

Harry memandang Hermione yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Harry," kata rekan wanitanya itu.

Harry akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah," jawabnya.

Hal itu semakin membuat Draco naik darah, rasa kesal yang tak beralasan itu kembali hadir. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Theo bingung.

"Mungkin sedang PMS," jawab Ron asal yang membuat semua temannya tertawa, kecuali Blaise yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Mione, sebaiknya aku tak masuk," bisik Harry di dalam mobilnya yang telah diparkir di pelataran Malfoy Manor.

"Oh come on, Harry, ini sudah sempurna dan kau ingin mundur?" keluh Hermione.

"Ya, kau tampak hebat, mate," dukung Ron yang juga datang bersama mereka, "Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau kau akan berubah menjadi seperti ini," katanya lagi.

Harry menghela napas panjang, "Aku merasa aneh dengan baju ini," katanya pelan.

Hermione membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar, lalu dia membuka pintu di sisi Harry dan memaksa pria itu untuk keluar dari balik setir mobilnya, "Kita masuk sekarang atau aku tak akan mengajakmu bicara selama sebulan," ancamnya yang disambut tawa Ron.

"Kau seperti akan bertemu dengan keluarga kekasihmu saja, Harry," gurau pria berambut merah itu yang langsung terdiam begitu Hermione melotot padanya.

Harry mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku dengan sejujurnya untuk terakhir kali, bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Perfect!" jawab Ron dan Hermione serempak.

**.**

Ruangan luas itu tampak serba putih, tatanan elegan nan mewah langsung memanja mata hijau Harry yang terkagum-kagum oleh selera si tuan rumah. Lampu kristal yang sangat besar tergantung kokoh di langit-langit yang menambah kemegahan bangunan itu.

"Itu mereka," kata Hermione memecah lamunan Harry, dia pasrah saat wanita itu menariknya untuk mendekati kelompok Draco. "Hai," sapanya riang.

Mata kelabu Draco hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat penampilan Harry, rambut hitam berantakannya tertata rapi, walau kesan berantakan itu masih sedikit ada. Baju kunonya berganti setelan celana panjang dan sepatu hitam yang bersih mengkilap. Kemeja putihnya yang bergaris halus tak dimasukkan kedalam celana, dibiarkan menjuntai di pinggangnya. Lengan panjangnya tergulung rapi hingga kebatas siku. Tak begitu formal tapi tampak sangat rapi dan elegan. Dan mata hijau itu… mata yang selalu dikagumi diam-diam olehnya itu tampak begitu hidup dan terang. Sungguh berbeda, 'God', batin pria berambut pirang itu dalam hati.

"Woooow…. Harry, lihatlah perubahanmu," seru Theo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak rekan kerjanya yang tampak sedikit jengah karena menjadi pusat perhatian hampir sebagian orang diruangan itu.

"Ini hebat, Harry, siapa yang mengubahmu?" tanya Blaise.

Harry tampak sedikit gugup, "Ini semua ulah Hermione, dia pemaksa yang tak bisa dibantah," katanya.

"Bagaimana, Draco? Apa dia masih tampak kumal?" sindir Hermione.

Draco langsung melepaskan pandangannya yang sejak tadi melekat pada Harry, "Tidak," jawabnya pelan sambil memandang kearah lain. Jawaban singkat itu cukup membuat kelima lainnya melongo.

"Ah, dimana orang tuamu? Kami belum menyapa beliau," kata Hermione memecah kebisuan.

"Oh, ikut aku," kata Draco sambil berjalan mendahului yang lain.

Disudut uangan tampak tiga orang dewasa tengah berbincang akrab, ada Severus dan dua orang dewasa yang berambut pirang. Harry bisa menebak kalau dua orang itu adalah orang tua Draco melihat betapa miripnya wajah Draco dengan pria setengah baya disamping Severus.

"Mum, Dad, teman-temanku ingin menyapa kalian," kata Draco mencuri perhatian ketiganya.

"Halo anak-anak, senang bertemu kalian kembali," sapa wanita setengah baya yang masih tampak begitu cantik itu sambil memberikan pelukan singkat pada semuanya, begitu juga dengan pria yang dipanggil 'Dad' oleh Draco itu.

"Senang melihat kalian sehat selalu, aunt Cissy, uncle Luce," jawab Hermione mewakili teman-temannya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu terpaku saat melihat Harry. Wanita yang dipanggil aunt Cissy oleh Hermione itu mendekati Harry perlahan. Tangannya yang putih dan halus terulur menyentuh pipi pria berkacamata bulat itu, "Sev, katakan padaku, benarkah lelaki di depanku ini putra Lily dan James?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy pada Severus yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Yes, Cissy, dia putra Lily dan James, Harry James Potter," jawab Severus.

Harry tercekat saat wanita itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat, terdengar isak kecil dari bibir merahnya saat menciumi wajah Harry, "Aku seperti melihat James hidup kembali, tapi dengan warna mata milik Lily," bisik wanita itu parau sambil mengusap wajah Harry dengan lembut.

Lucius Malfoy mendekat, dia mengamati wajah Harry dengan seksama. Sorot mata yang biasanya kaku dan dingin itu tampak hangat.

Narcissa minggir sebentar untuk membiarkan suaminya menyapa Harry, "Senang bisa bertemu dengan putra dari satu-satunya sahabat terdekatku selain Severus," katanya sambil memberikan pelukan singkat pada Harry.

Hermione yang mengerti akan kebingungan teman-temannya mengajak mereka menyingkir untuk menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang Harry, termasuk persahabatan antara orang tuanya dan orang tua Draco.

**.**

**.**

Kisah Hermione membuat semua terdiam, terutama Draco. Ada sesal dalam hatinya karena sikapnya selama ini pada Harry.

"Dia mewarisi seluruh kekayaan keluarga Black?" tanya Theo tak percaya.

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Bukannya keluargamu dan keluarga Black masih terikat hubungan darah, Draco?" tanya Blaise.

Draco mengangguk, "Sirius Black adalah sepupu ibuku, dia dan ibuku adalah keturunan keluarga black terakhir yang masih hidup, dan dengan kematian Sirius dua tahun yang lalu berarti hanya ibuku saja yang masih tersisa. Hubungan keluarga kami tidak terlalu baik, jadi akupun tak pernah bertemu dengannya," jelasnya. "Dulu sepertinya orang tuaku pernah bercerita tentang sahabatnya dan anak tunggalnya, hanya saja aku tak ambil peduli dengan masalah itu."

Draco melihat Harry berpamitan menjauh dari orang tuanya saat kolega ayahnya datang. Dia melihat pria itu melangkah keluar ke halaman belakang dan duduk di kursi panjang di dekat air mancur. Tanpa berkata apapun pada teman-temannya pria berkulit pucat itu berjalan kearah Harry.

Hermione menahan lengan Ron yang ingin mengikuti Draco, "Biarkan mereka, siapa tahu hubungan mereka bisa membaik."

**.**

**.**

"Dunia ternyata sempit ya?" tanya Draco yang membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

Harry hanya tersenyum samar sambil terus memandang air mancur indah di depannya.

"Apakah mengganggu kalau aku duduk disini juga?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry memandang Draco, ada rasa aneh yang menggelitik dadanya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan kilau kelabu Draco yang bersinar terang diantara keremangan lampu taman, "Ini rumahmu, kan?" jawabnya rikuh sambil berusaha melepaskan pandangannya dari tatapan Draco yang sempat memerangkapnya sejenak.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau sahabat karib yang sering dibicarakan kedua orang tuaku itu adalah orang tuamu," kata pria berambut pirang itu pelan.

Harry menautkan jemarinya, "Aku bahkan baru tahu dua tahun yang lalu saat bertemu Severus di upacara kematian Sirius," jawabnya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam cukup lama, mereka bingung harus bicara apa.

"Halo, Draco, apa kabar?" sapa sebuah suara dari belakang mereka.

Harry dan Draco sontak menoleh. Harry terpukau melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan gayanya yang elegan bak artis berdiri dengan anggun sambil tersenyum. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam tergerai indah di punggungnya yang terbuka, gaun merah ketat dengan belahan melebihi atas lutut menambah kesan seksi dari wanita ini.

"Astoria," jawab Draco.

Entah kenapa Harry mendengar nada enggan dari suara pria disampingnya itu.

"Tak adakah ciuman selamat datang untuk tunanganmu yang baru kembali dari New York ini?" tanya wanita itu yang sempat membuat Harry mengernyit manahan satu rasa aneh di dadanya.

Draco berdecak, "Tak ada tunangan yang pergi keluar negeri bersama lelaki lain dengan diam-diam," jawab Draco ketus.

Astoria tersenyum menanggapi itu, "Aku suka kalau kau cemburu begitu, dear," jawabnya sambil mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut.

Merasa kalau ini bukan tempatnya, Harry pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Harry…" panggil Draco yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Draco. Harry terkejut karena baru kali ini Draco memanggil nama depannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku temani kau," kata Draco sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Astoria.

"Aku akan pulang, tapi aku ingin berpamitan pada orang tuamu dulu," jawab pria berambut hitam itu.

Draco terhenyak, apa dia salah jika melihat ada segaris luka di emerald indah itu? "Kita akan bertemu besok, ok?" tanyanya lagi pada Harry dengan masih sibuk menghindari godaan tangan Astoria.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pria itu, senyum yang membuat jantung Draco seakan lompat dari tempatnya, senyum pertama yang benar-benar ditujukan Harry untuknya, walau tampak kekecewaan disudut bibirnya yang melengkung tapi itu senyum Harry untuknya. Entah Draco harus merasa senang atau sedih.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Draco melangkah cepat menuju ruangannya, entah kenapa sejak semalam rasanya dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Harry. Ada rasa rindu yang aneh yang dia rasakan, rasa rindu yang tak wajar, mengingat semalam mereka sempat berbincang sebentar tanpa rasa kesal seperti biasanya. Andai Astoria tak datang mungkin mereka bisa berbincang lebih panjang lagi, walau dia juga tak yakin apa dia mampu berkata lebih banyak sedangkan saat duduk disamping pria berkacamata itu lidahnya seakan kelu.

Harry sedikit terlonjak saat pintu ruangannya terbuka keras, dan dia semakin heran saat melihat Draco masuk dengan napas sedikit tersengal.

"Hai," sapa Draco.

"Morning," jawab Harry, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Draco berusaha menjaga sikapnya dan mengendalikan diri agar tak bersorak saat melihat Harry, "Tak apa, aku pikir aku terlambat," jawabnya sambil melangkah ke mejanya.

"Terlambat? Kau terlalu pagi setengah jam, Draco," jawab Harry lagi sambil melihat jam dinding besar diatas pintu masuk.

"Oh?" kata Draco pura-pura tak tahu, "Kau sendiri kenapa sudah datang sepagi ini?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan dokumen dari tasnya. Mata kelabunya melirik Harry yang tersenyum sambil kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Ada satu pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan pagi ini atau Hermione akan menghukumku," jawabnya tanpa melihat Draco.

Draco pikir pagi ini dia akan kembali mendapati sosok kumal Harry seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata dia salah. Pria itu tampak lebih rapi dari hari biasanya, sangat rapi dan berbeda. Tak ada lagi celana panjang dan kemeja kusut menempel di tubuhnya. Celana panjang hitam dengan kemeja setengah lengan yang dibalut sweater berwarna gelap otomatis membuang julukan 'kumal' yang diberikan Draco untuknya.

"Ibuku meminta kau untuk datang lagi ke manor kalau kau tak sibuk malam ini," kata Draco memecah kesunyian.

"Hanya aku?" tanya Harry heran.

Draco mengangguk, "Ya, katanya dia masih rindu padamu dan ingin berbincang lebih banyak lagi."

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, dia menyukai orang tua Draco yang penuh perhatian padanya. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa kikuk kalau mengingat mereka adalah orang tua Draco. Perasaan aneh yang tak bisa dicernanya.

"Kalau kau sibuk aku akan menolaknya untukmu," tawar Draco lagi dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak," jawab Harry cepat, lebih cepat dari otaknya yg masih berpikir, "A-aku akan datang," katanya gugup begitu sadar kalau dia menyerukan suara hatinya dengan lantang.

Draco tersenyum senang, dan itu benar-benar membuat Harry membatu. Pangeran es yang angkuh itu tersenyum lebar hanya karena dia menerima undangan orangtuanya?

"Tapi hari ini kebetulan aku tidak membawa mobil, biar nanti aku pulang dulu ke apartemen," kata Harry.

"Tak usah," jawab Draco tak kalah cepat, "Kita pergi bersama saja, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ada debar aneh dalam dada Harry yang akhirnya membuatnya mengangguk menyetujui tawaran Draco.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy menyambut kedatangan Harry dengan begitu bahagia, mereka berbincang ringan di ruang keluarga setelah selesai makan malam. Ada rasa hangat mengalir disetiap pembuluh darah Harry, 'Inikah rasanya keluarga?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Draco tersenyum melihat emerald itu bersinar begitu terang.

"Kau tahu, Harry?" kata Narcissa, "Dulu aku dan Lily pernah sepakat kalau kami akan menjodohkan anak di dalam kandungan kami jika mereka telah lahir nantinya," kata wanita itu yang mampu membuat Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan saking terkejutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco tak percaya.

"Dan aku masih ingat raut wajah kecewa Cissy dan Lily begitu tahu kalau kedua bayi mereka laki-laki," timpal Lucius yang membuat istrinya tertawa.

Ada rona merah samar di pipi Harry yang membuat Draco ingin sekali tertawa dan mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Setelah kau dan Draco berumur tiga tahun, Lucius ditugaskan ke New York, sejak itu kami berjauhan. Tapi aku dan Lily masih tetap berhubungan, entah itu melalui telepon ataupun surat," kisah Cissy sambil menerawang, "Kami saling mengirimkan foto kalian hingga kami tahu bagaimana perkembangan kalian," sambungnya.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening, dan Harry tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Setelah itu… saat kami mendengar tentang kecelakaan itu…"

Lucius merangkul istrinya yang menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, semua tahu kalau wanita itu tengah menangis.

"Itu kehilangan terbesar bagi kami, Son," lanjut Lucius, "Baru semalam kami berbincang dengan mereka melalui telepon, bahkan kau dan Draco pun sempat berbincang sejenak walau kami yakin kalian tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan," kenangnya sambil tersenyum simpul, ada luka di mata kelabunya.

"Dan pagi itu, disaat kami selesai sarapan… kami mendapat berita dari Severus kalau… kalau James dan Lily mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak mengantar James ke bandara, dan… hanya kau yang selamat," lanjut pria berambut pirang panjang itu lirih dan membuat istrinya yang cantik semakin keras menangis.

"Kami ingin mengasuhmu, Harry, sangat ingin, tapi kau masih memiliki keluarga dari ibumu dan pengadilan menolak permohonan kami," jelas Cissy sambil terisak, "Sampai kami mendengar kalau Sirius telah mengambil hak asuhmu karena kau mendapatkan perlakuan tak baik dari paman dan bibimu, saat itu kami begitu menyesal, tapi kami tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sirius adalah ayah baptismu, dan dia juga bisa mencukupi semua kebutuhanmu," kata Narcissa lagi.

Harry hanya menunduk, dan saat itu Draco ingin sekali memeluk pria muda yang tampak rapuh disampingnya itu.

"Apakah Sirius memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Harry?" tanya Lucius.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk, "Dia melakukan semuanya untukku, uncle. Dia bahkan tak mengijinkanku menggunakan warisan yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuaku sepeserpun, dia menyimpannya di bank atas namaku. Aku baru diperbolehkan menggunakan uang itu kalau dia sudah tak bisa mencukupi kebutuhanku lagi, dan… kalau dia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini," terang Harry.

"Dan tentang warisan keluarga Black… aku berniat mengembalikannya padamu, aunt Cissy," kata Harry yang membuat kedua Malfoy senior itu terkejut.

Narcissa berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah kesamping Harry, "No, my Son, itu semua milikmu, Sirius sebagai pewaris terakhir telah memberikannya padamu, jadi pergunakan itu dengan bijak," kata wanita bermata biru itu sambil memeluk Harry dengan lembut, "Aku tak menginginkan apapun lagi, yang aku harapkan saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaan kalian, anak-anakku," bisik Narcissa sambil membelai rambut pirang Draco yang duduk di dekat mereka dengan masih memeluk putra tunggal almarhum sahabat karibnya itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Mobil mewah berbentuk seperti Jeep itu melaju mulus dijalan beraspal yang basah karena hujan yang mengguyur deras. Suasana begitu hening, tak ada suara lain selain tamparan air hujan yang menabrak kaca depan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco memecah kesunyian.

Harry mengeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya merasa aneh saja mendengar kisah kedua orang tuaku dengan begitu terperinci, rasanya aku ada disana disaat mereka masih muda dulu," jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Draco ikut tertawa, dan suasana kaku itu akhirnya mencair. Mereka berbincang ringan sambil menikmati guyuran hujan diluar sana. Harry terkejut saat Draco mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, "Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

"Oh, sial, ada batang pohon yang cukup besar melintang didepan dan kita tak bisa lewat, Harry," gerutu Draco.

Harry memandang sekeliling, jalanan kecil yang mereka lewati ini begitu gelap dan sepi, tak satupun kendaraan melintas didekat mereka.

"Kau punya ide?" tanya Draco kesal.

Harry tertawa, "Satu-satunya ideku adalah kita keluar dari mobil ini dan menyingkirkan batang pohon sial itu, Draco."

"Ditengah hujan deras begini?" tanya Draco tak percaya, "Aku tak membawa payung, Harry, jangan bodoh," gerutunya.

"Hujan deras bagaimana? Bukannya diluar panas sekali?" goda Harry mencoba memperbaiki mood Draco yang mendadak buruk.

Draco berdecak, "Kau ini…" sungutnya.

Harry kembali tertawa, lalu dia membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar. Air hujan yang deras langsung membasahi tubuhnya, "Cepat kau keluar, bantu aku mengangkat ini!" teriaknya diantara gemuruh hujan.

Draco yang kesal langsung tertawa melihat tingkah pria muda yang mendadak menjadi seperti anak kecil itu. Tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang selalu rapi dia pun keluar dari mobil, membiarkan tubuhnya basah seperti Harry.

"Kau yakin kayu ini akan terangkat hanya dengan tenaga kita?" tanya Draco keras berusaha menyaingi bunyi hujan.

Harry meregangkan tangannya, "Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya tak kalah keras.

"Apa katamu? Baik, akan aku buktikan!" teriak Draco lagi sambil membantu Harry yang sudah mulai meraih batang pohon itu.

Setelah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya batang pohon itupun berhasil mereka singkirkan, "Kau ternyata memang laki-laki ya?" gurau Harry sambil tertawa senang.

Draco tak mampu lagi menahan rasa gemasnya, dia merangkul bahu Harry dan mengacak rambut hitamnya.

Harry terus tertawa sambil mencoba meronta dari serangan Draco, dia semakin terbahak saat tangan Draco meraih pinggangnya dan membuat wajah mereka berhadapan. "What?" tanya Harry saat dia merasa kalau wajah Draco semakin dekat.

Draco memandang kilau cantik emerald dari mata Harry, kilau yang mampu menghangatkannya walau dibawah guyuran hujan sekalipun. Pelan dia mengusap air dari pipi Harry yang kemerahan dan membuat Harry tercekat, "Draco," bisik Harry lirih.

Tanpa meminta ijin bibir Draco langsung meraih bibir Harry yang basah oleh hujan, dia tak memberi kesempatan pada Harry untuk menolak. Diciumnya bibir itu dengan rakus dan dalam.

Harry yang awalnya mematung akhirnya bisa menerima bahkan membalas ciuman Draco dengan sama panasnya. Kakinya melemas hingga dia harus memeluk bahu Draco agar bisa tetap berdiri. Erangannya terlontar saat Draco menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya yangterbuka, rasa hangat itu bercampur dinginnya air hujan yang menyusup masuk dari celah-celah bibir mereka. Panasnya tautan lidah mereka membuat tubuh Harry bergetar, tapi Draco salah mengartikan itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu melepaskan bibirnya dari Harry lalu mencium lekuk lehernya sekilas, dan itu sanggup membuat Harry kembali mengerang.

Draco tersenyum, "Kita masuk ke mobil sekarang?" tanyanya.

Harry tertawa kecil, "Tentu, kecuali kalau kau ingin kita membeku disini, Draco," jawabnya.

Setelah menyalakan penghangat di dalam mobil pewaris tunggal tahta Malfoy itu meraih sesuatu di kursi bagian tengah, "Lepas bajumu dan pakai ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan sehelai selimut bulu tipis tapi cukup hangat.

Harry ragu menerima itu, "Lalu kau?" tanyanya.

Draco kembali meraih sesuatu di kursi tengah, "Selain selimut aku selalu menyiapkan jaket di dalam mobil, untuk kondisi yang tidak diperkirakan… seperti saat ini," jawabnya lugas.

"Selalu berpikir jauh ke depan, huh?" kata Harry sambil melepas bajunya.

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat tubuh Harry yang terpampang jelas di depannya saat dia membuka baju.

"What?" tanya Harry gugup saat dia menyadari Draco menatapnya dengan begitu lekat.

"Mencoba menggodaku, Potter?" tanya Draco dengan suara parau.

Harry mengernyit sambil tersenyum, "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku membuka baju kan?" jawabnya. Pria itu lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di dashboard mobil agar dia bisa mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan selimut yang diberikan Draco, tapi dia terkejut saat Draco menarik lengannya dan kembali memerangkap bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut.

Kedua bibir itu kembali berpagut dan menari dalam sebuah ikatan yang erat. Gigitan demi gigitan dan belaian lidah semakin memanas dan melambungkan gairah menuju titik tertinggi.

Harry membelalakkan matanya dan mengerang keras saat jemari Draco bermain didadanya dan menyentuh satu sisi sensitif disana. Tubuhnya bergetar dan jari-jarinya mencengkeram pundak telanjang Draco yang belum tertutupi oleh jaket.

"Kau membuatku gila, Harry, aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi," bisik Draco serak di telinga Harry.

Otak Harry terasa buntu saat tangan Draco terus membuainya, "Sebentar lagi, Draco, di apartemenku," jawab Harry tersengal saat bibir Draco membelai leher jenjangnya yang basah.

Draco melepaskan tubuh Harry, setelah memberikan satu ciuman yang dalam di bibir pemuda bermata hijau itu dengan cepat Draco melajukan mobilnya di jalan beraspal yang masih basah, dia ingin secepatnya sampai di apartemen Harry dan menjadikan pria itu sebagai miliknya.

**.**

**.**

Harry menarik Draco menuju kamarnya, entah bagaimana caranya mereka tak ingat kalau sudah sampai di ruangan Harry. Gairah yang melambung benar-benar telah membutakan mereka.

Draco melemparkan jaket dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka lalu tertawa saat Harry menariknya supaya semakin mendekat. Dengan tak sabar dia mendorong tubuh setengah telanjang Harry ke atas kasur dan membuat tubuh kecoklatan itu polos sepenuhnya.

Harry menahan erangnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya saat bibir Draco menjelajah bagian-bagian sensitifnya, "No, Draco…" teriaknya pelan saat bibir tipis itu meraup pusat panas tubuhnya dan membuainya dengan lembut dan cepat. Dengan erat dia meremas pundak Draco tapi tetap saja rasa yang membuatnya gila itu tak sanggup dibendungnya. Dengan menggigit bibirnya yang memerah Harry membiarkan gairahnya meledak dalam satu jeritan tertahan.

Draco mengangkat tubuhnya hingga berada diatas Harry dan tersenyum senang, dia mengusap peluh di wajah pria muda itu dengan begitu lembut, "Bagaimana?" bisiknya menggoda.

Harry masih tersengal saat Draco kembali menggoda lekuk lehernya yang berkeringat. Berusaha membalas Harry pun mendorong tubuh Draco hingga berbalik dibawahnya. Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Draco, pelan dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir tipis Draco dengan lembut dan dalam. Tangannya berusaha membuka kancing celana panjang Draco dan mengusap perutnya yang datar dan keras. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan mengarahkan bibirnya terus ke bawah, ke dada Draco. Harry tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa mendengar erangan kecil dari mulut Draco saat dia melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan Draco pada dadanya tadi.

Tapi itu tak lama karena Harry harus kembali dikejutkan oleh Draco yang balas mendorong tubuhnya dan membalik kembali posisi mereka, "Tak ada yang bisa menundukkan seorang Malfoy, Harry," katanya dan kembali menyerang tubuh Harry dengan ciuman-ciumannya, meninggalkan jejak panas pada setiap jengkal yang dilewati bibirnya. Dengan cepat Draco menjadikan tubuhnya sama polosnya dengan Harry dan menyeringai melihat Harry tersentak dan bergetar saat dia menggesekkan tubuh mereka yang semakin panas.

Tubuh Harry bergetar semakin hebat saat bibir Draco mencumbu sisi sensitif dadanya dan tangannya yang putih kembali bermain di pusat panas tubuhnya. Akalnya benar-benar mati, logikanya hilang entah kemana, yang dia tahu saat ini hanyalah dia ingin Draco sepenuhnya, "Draco, please…" erangnya lirih.

Draco mengangkat tubuhnya dan memandang lurus ke dalam emerald Harry, "Kau yakin?"

Harry menelan ludah dengan sedikit susah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk memberikan kepastian. Dia memejamkan matanya saat Draco memeluk dan memposisikan tubuh mereka, dengan sedikit gemetar Harry memeluk pinggang telanjang pria itu.

"Buka matamu, Harry, lihat aku," bisik Draco lembut.

Perlahan emerald itu terbuka dan terpukau melihat betapa lembut dan hangat cara Draco memandangnya. Harry tersentak dan mengggigit bibirnya saat dirasakan panas seakan membakar dan mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Jemari Draco membelai lembut bibir Harry, "Jangan begitu, kau akan terluka… dan aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka," bisik pria bermata kelabu itu, "Aku tak keberatan mendengar suaramu," rayunya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Sebisa mungkin Harry membalas senyum itu ditengah rasa perih yang mendera tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas sprei putih dengan kuat dan mengerang keras saat dia merasakan Draco semakin masuk dan sepenuhnya berada di dalamnya.

Draco menyusupkan wajahnya di leher Harry, "Bernapaslah dan lemaskan tubuhmu," bisik pria itu lagi dengan napas memburu menahan gairah.

Harry menurut dan dia mulai membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan Draco di dalamnya. Sekali lagi dia tersentak saat orang yang tengah menguasai tubuh dan jiwanya itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, ada rasa luar biasa yang tak bisa diartikan. Tubuhnya memanas, seluruh sendi-sendinya mengejang dan pandangannya mengabur saat Draco terus membawanya keluar dari batas kesadarannya.

Punggung Harry melengkung kebelakang saat gairahnya melambung cepat, Draco telah menyentuh titik pusat di dalam tubuhnya, dia terus melonjak dan melonjak merasakan sensasi asing yang begitu memabukkan itu. Jari-jarinya menekan punggung Draco dengan begitu kuatnya saat tubuhnya sekali lagi kalah oleh gairahnya yang meledak, erangan terlontar keras dari bibirnya saat dunianya berubah menjadi putih bersih.

Harry tersenyum saat telinganya mendengar Draco meneriakkan namanya diwaktu tubuhnyapun membaur didalam tubuh Harry. Pelukannya begitu erat seakan ingin menyatukan seluruh bagian tubuh mereka hingga tak tercelah seincipun.

Deru napas dan debaran jantung semakin mereda seiring penyelesaian mereka, peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya hingga sprei dan kasur yang mereka tiduri terasa lembab. Harry melenguh pelan saat Draco memisahkan tubuh mereka dan memeluknya dengan begitu lembut, "Tidurlah," bisik pria bermata kelabu itu sembari mengecup emerald Harry yang terpejam.

Tiba-tiba Draco teringat sesuatu, "Harry, maaf… aku harus pulang, karena besok pagi Mum dan dad sudah harus kembali ke Paris, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil mengusap punggung telanjang pria berambut hitam itu.

"Mmmh…" jawab Harry setengah sadar karena merasakan lelah dan kantuk yang teramat sangat.

Draco tersenyum, jemarinya yang putih dan panjang mengusap perlahan rambut dan pipi Harry, "Besok di kantor aku akan menemuimu secepatnya, ok?" bisiknya lagi, tapi kali ini tak ada jawaban dari bibir Harry yang terkatup. "G'nite," pamit Draco setelah memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir pria itu lalu berlalu dari tempat yang baru saja membawanya ke dunia dimana hanya ada dia dan Harry.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Langkah Harry begitu tergesa, dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Draco. ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan dan pastikan.

Pagi ini saat sinar mentari menyapa wajahnya dan membuatnya terjaga dia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, rasa perih yang aneh yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Setelah bisa mengingat semua dengan baik dia seakan tak percaya kalau semalam dia dan Draco telah bersama dan… bersatu, itu seperti mimpi baginya karena dia tak menemukan pria berambut pirang itu disampingnya. Tapi setelah melihat kondisi kamar yang berantakan, serta ada jaket dan selimut Draco di tempat tidur maka yakinlah dia kalau semua yang diingatnya itu bukan mimpi.

Ada rasa kecewa yang mendalam saat mengetahui kalau Draco meninggalkannya semalam setelah semua itu. dia tak bisa mengingat kapan dan bagaimana pria itu pergi. Tapi entah kenapa ada juga rasa bahagia dalam dadanya, bahagia karena Draco lah yang memilikinya.

Sejak pertama bertemu mungkin sudah ada rasa suka di hati Harry, rasa aneh yang terus membuatnya berdebar saat bertemu dengan pewaris Malfoy itu. keangkuhannya dan sikap dinginnya entah kenapa tak bisa lepas dari otaknya bahkan disaat pria itu melontarkan olok-olokan padanya. Kesal memang, tapi selalu hilang saat dia melihat bibir tipis itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Harry tersenyum mengingat semua tentang Draco, bahkan dia tak peduli pada sapa resepsionis di lobby hotel tempatnya bekerja sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya, "Ada sesuatu yang pentingkah sampai kau begitu tergesa dan tak melihat sahabat lamamu ini, Harry?"

Pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari sumber suara. Mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar setelah melihat siapa yang menyapanya, "Cedric…" sapanya keras sambil setengah berlari kearah pria berambut coklat dan bertubuh tinggi itu. Tak peduli pada sekitarnya Harry pun memberikan pelukan erat pada pria yang menyapanya tadi dan Cedric membalas pelukan itu dengan sama eratnya, "Kapan kau datang dari Jerman?" tanya Harry sambil tertawa, pelukan mereka belum juga lepas seakan ingin melepaskan ribuan rasa rindu yang mereka rasakan.

"Tadi malam," jawab pria berparas tampan itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry. Setelah dirasakan cukup mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu. "Hei…. Lihatlah penampilanmu, jangan-jangan ini bukan Harry Potter yang aku kenal?" goda Cedric.

Harry tertawa, "Diam kau, semua bisa berubah, kan?" jawabnya sambil terus memegang bahu pria yang lebih tua di depannya itu. "Bagaimana? Kenapa kau tak memberiku kabar kalau akan kembali ke Inggris?"

Cedric tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pipi Harry, "Untuk membuatmu terkejut, my little brother," jawabnya.

Harry tersenyum, dia selalu suka jika Cedric memanggilnya begitu karena dia merasa seakan masih memiliki keluarga di dunia ini. Cedric Diggory, seniornya di high school yang menjadi andalan di tim baseball sekolahnya, kapten tim yang selalu memperhatikannya dan mengajarinya banyak hal. Tak sekalipun pria ini merasa risih atau malu bersahabat dengannya yang cenderung merasa kuper dan minder. Semua yang berteman dengannya hanya melihat embel-embel keluarga Black yang menyokongnya, tapi tidak dengan Cedric, kakak kelasnya itu benar-benar tulus bersahabat dengannya, selalu berada di sisinya disaat dia membutuhkan uluran tangan untuk membuatnya kuat.

"Kenapa tak langsung mengubungiku semalam?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Sudah sangat larut, aku takut kalau mengganggumu," jawab pria bermata coklat itu dan mengernyit heran saat melihat rona merah di pipi Harry, "Semalam kau sibuk ya?" selidiknya menggoda.

Harry tergagap, dia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, "Ti-tidak, sibuk apa? Aku ada di apartemen," jawabnya salah tingkah dan sedikit kesal mendengar tawa pria di depannya. "Kau menginap disini?" tanya Harry lagi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Cedric mengangguk, "Aku memilih menginap disini agar bisa segera bertemu denganmu," jawabnya. "Tadi aku bertanya pada resepsion dan ternyata kau belum datang, jadi aku putuskan enunggumu di lobby saja."

Harry tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku agak sedikit terlambat hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama nanti?" tawar pria bermata emerald itu.

Cedric kembali mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku tunggu di restoran hotel?" tanyanya.

"Oke, see you, Ced," pamit Harry sambil memberikan pelukan sekilas pada sahabat karibnya itu, lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju kantornya, dan sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan marah seseorang yang melihat seluruh adegan itu dari ujung lorong.

**.**

**.**

Sampai menjelang istirahat siang Draco belum nampak muncul di kantor, semua tak ada yang tahu kemana pria itu pergi, bahkan tak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali. Semua orang mungkin baik-baik saja dan tak mempermasalahkan ketidakhadiran Draco, tapi tidak dengan Harry, sejak pagi dia begitu gelisah, ada rasa aneh yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Rasa kecewa dan penasaran terus membayangi otaknya, dia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Draco atas apa yang mereka lakukan semalam, apakah itu bentuk perasaan mereka ataukah hanya permainan semalam saja dikala mereka sama-sama terperangkap dalam jerat napsu?

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, perut Harry seakan bergejolak saat dia melihat Draco masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tersenyum pada semua orang, tapi tidak padanya. Dia ingin bertanya tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya menyuruh dia untuk diam.

"Dari mana kau, Draco?" tanya Theo.

"Merindukanku?" tanya Draco menggoda sahabatnya itu dan tertawa saat Theo berdecak kesal.

Harry semakin bingung karena Draco sama sekali tak melihat kearahnya.

"Ah ya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," kata pria berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Lambat kau, katakan saja, Draco," kata Ron kesal.

Draco tertawa renyah, "Kau, Ron… dan kau, Theo…" jangan pernah mengolok-olokku lagi karena tak memiliki kekasih, ok?" katanya.

Dada Harry berdegup semakin kencang, 'Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia akan mengatakan kalau…', tebak Harry dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione.

Draco kembali tersenyum, "Karena mulai hari ini aku kembali lagi bersama tunanganku, Astoria Greengrass," jawabnya sambil membuka pintu dibelakangnya semakin lebar.

Harry terpaku saat melihat wanita cantik yang ditemuinya di Malfoy Manor malam itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan begitu anggunnya. Dia seperti mendengar suara retakan di dalam dadanya, dia merasa raganya kosong saat itu juga. Otaknya benar-benar lumpuh begitu dia menyadari apa jawaban Draco bahkan sebelum dia bertanya.

"Halo semua, senang bertemu kalian lagi," sapa wanita itu sambil melangkah masuk dan memeluk pinggang Draco dengan begitu mesranya.

Pandangan Harry mengabur, dia ingin secepatnya menghilang dari ruangan ini dan tak melihat Draco untuk selamanya. Sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat, dia tak ingin Draco mempermalukannya dihadapan teman-temannya.

Beruntung perhatiannya teralihkan oleh bunyi telepon genggamnya, "Ya, Halo," jawab Harry dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

/"_Kau belum istirahat siang? Aku lapar sekali, Harry_,"/ suara Cedric terdengar diujung telepon.

Harry sedikit terhibur mendengar suara pria itu, "Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu sekarang, tunggu aku," jawabnya sambil menutup sambungan telepon itu dan bergegas membereskan mejanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione heran karena tak biasanya Harry meninggalkan kantor tanpanya.

"Makan siang, temui aku di restoran bawah, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu," jawabnya pelan pada sahabat wanitanya itu dan tersenyum saat Hermione mengangguk. Setelah itu dia langsung melangkah keluar dari kantor tanpa melihat Draco, dan sekali lagi tak melihat ada api dimata kelabu itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Cedric yang lengsung membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

Pria berkacamata itu menggeleng, "Tak apa," desahnya pelan.

Cedric mengernyit bingung, tak biasanya Harry diam saat berada bersamanya dan terus melamun sejak awal dia duduk di depannya. Bahkan salad buah kesukaannya pun tak tersentuh, "Jangan berbohong padaku, Harry," ancamnya.

Harry memandang mata coklat yang bersahabat itu, dia mencoba untuk tersenyum walau dia sendiri tahu kalau bentuk senyumnya bisa dibilang gagal, "tak apa, Ced, mungkin aku belum bisa mengatakan padamu sekarang," jawanya lirih. Mata hijaunya menangkap bayangan Draco yang juga memasuki restoran hotel ini bersama Astoria, tunangannya, dan duduk di belakangnya. Entah kenapa hal ini benar-benar membuat Harry muak, ingin rasanya dia melemparkan pisau ke wajah tampan Draco.

Bukan cedric namanya kalau dia tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah pria yang telah dianggapnya adik itu, dia melihat luka yang begitu dalam di emerald yang selalu disukainya, emerald yang selalu bersinar hangat itu kini tampak begitu dingin. Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan antara Harry dan pasangan yang baru masuk itu, 'sepertinya yang bermasalah dengan Harry adalah si pria, karena si wanita sendiri seakan tak peduli', batinnya saat dia melihat hal yang sama dimata pria yang baru dilihatnya ini, bagaimana dia memandang punggung Harry dengan begitu marah dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata tak suka, mungkin benci, 'Akan aku cari tahu', tekad Cedric dalam hati.

"Kau tampak sakit, apa tak sebaiknya kau ijin pulang?" tanya Cedric sambil menggenggam tangan Harry yang gemetar saat memegang pisau makannya.

Harry menggeleng, "It's okay, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Dia membiarkan tangan Cedric membelai rambut hitamnya dan menepuk pipinya lembut, karena itu memang cara Cedric untuk menghiburnya disaat dia sedih atau sakit.

Cedric semakin yakin saat melihat kilau kelabu dari pria yang duduk dibelakang Harry semakin membara saat dia menyentuhn pria di depannya itu, 'Oke, sepertinya tebakanku benar', batinnya lagi.

"Draco, honey, nanti malam temani aku ya? Kau tak keberatan kan? Kau tak ada janji dengan orang lain?" Cedric mendengar si wanita bertanya dengan nada manja pada pria yang dipanggil Draco itu.

"Tentu, sayang, aku akan menemanimu, tak ada yang lebih penting selain kau," kali ini Cedric mendengar jawaban Draco dengan nada keras seakan ingin agar Harry mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, wajah Harry memucat mendengar jawaban pria itu.

Ingin rasanya Cedric menghajar pria itu dan membungkam mulutnya, tapi dia belum tahu jelas ada permasalahan apa antara pria itu dengan Harry. Dia semakin prihatin melihat Harry yang tampak lesu dan tak bersemangat, "Nanti malam aku menginap di tempamu ya? Aku benar-benar rindu padamu," katanya pada Harry.

Ingin rasanya Harry menangis, menumpahkan semua kesal, kecewa dan sedihnya pada Cedric, tapi dia tak boleh lemah, tak boleh ada yang membuatnya menangis, tidak Draco ataupun hidupnya selama ini, dia telah berjanji pada Sirius untuk menjadi pria kuat yang mandiri, "Tentu, menginaplah ditempatku," jawab Harry, "Bila perlu kau tinggal bersamaku saja selama kau disini," tawarnya pada Cedric.

"Apa tak mengganggumu? Maksudku… apa tak ada yang merasa terganggu jika aku tinggal bersamamu?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "Aku hanya memilikimu, kan?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Cedric menatap pria di depannya ini, sejak pertama bertemu Harry dia sudah jatuh sayang padanya. Dia bisa melihat kegigihan Harry melawan hidupnya, dia tak manja bahkan tak pernah bergantung pada Sirius yang telah menawarkan segalanya padanya. Dalam tubuh kecil itu ada kekuatan yang begitu besar, kekuatan untuk bertahan menghadapi semua permasalahan hidupnya sendiri. Masih terekam jelas dalam kepalanya saat Harry menghadapi kematian Sirius, tak dibiarkannya orang lain melihat air matanya, dia hanya diam disudut kamarnya yang gelap dan tak bersuara. Harry baru menangis saat dia menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh kurusnya yang rapuh serta membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Kau masih memiliki aku, Harry."

"Aku hanya memilikimu dan aku tak membutuhkan orang lain lagi, tak ada seorang pun," kata Harry tegas sambil menatap mata Cedric.

Cedric tahu kalau Harry sedang mencoba menata hatinya yang mungkin tengah hancur, dia juga tahu kalau Harry tengah membutuhkannya untuk membuatnya kuat, maka apapun akan dilakukannya untuk melihat Harry tersenyum kembali.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, tadi ada temanku yang bernama Hermione yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, tapi dia baru saja mengirimkan pesan kalau dia tak bisa datang. Sepertinya dia sibuk jadi aku ingin membantunya," kata Harry sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet makan.

"Kapan aku bisa ketempatmu?" tanya Cedric.

Selepas kantor aku akan menunggumu di lobby, kau bisa langsung check out dan pindah ke tempatku," jawab Harry, dia berdiri setelah melihat anggukan Cedric, "See you, Ced," pamitnya.

**.**

**.**

Selepas makan siang Draco tak kembali ke kantor, Blaise bilang Draco harus menemui klien mereka diluar kantor. Harry mencoba untuk tak peduli pada hatinya yang telah hancur menjadi serpihan, dia mencoba bertahan ditengah sakit yang merobek jantungnya. Seharusnya dia sudah siap jika jawaban yang akan dia dapatkan akan seperti ini bentuknya, tapi entah kenapa rasa perih ini terasa begitu jelas di dadanya, rasa perih yang membuatnya sesak.

Masih terasa lembut bibir itu saat menciumnya, masih terasa hangat pelukan Draco saat membuainya, kata-katanya yang manis yang berbisik kalau dia tak ingin melihatnya terluka masih terngiang di telinganya. Dan penyatuan itu, penyatuan yang membuat hidupnya lengkap dan sempurna hancur hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"…ry, Harry…"

Harry tersentak saat Hermione mengguncang tubuhnya, "What?" tanyanya tergagap.

"God, kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione panik.

Harry memandang seluruh ruangan, ternyata hanya ada dia dan Hermione disana, "What? Aku kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Wajahmu begitu pucat dan sejak tadi kau melamun, Harry, ada sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Harry melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap wajahnya, "Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah," jawabnya.

"Bahkan ponselmu pun tak kau hiraukan, padahal dia terus berbunyi dari tadi," kata Hermione lagi.

Harry langsung melihat telepon genggamnya, ada empat panggilan tak terjawab disana dari orang yang tak pernah disangkanya akan menghubunginya kembali, "Remus," desahnya.

"Kau yakin tak apa?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Harry berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku tak apa-apa, sebentar Mione, aku harus menghubungi seseorang," jawabnya sambil keluar dari kantor, meninggalkan Hermione dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan kau kembali lagi pada Astoria, Draco?" tanya Ron heran saat mereka telah berkumpul di kantor pagi itu, tanpa Harry yang belum kembali sejak dia menerima telepon dari seseorang tadi.

Draco memandang meja Harry yang kosong di depannya, "Sejak tadi pagi, kenapa?" tanyanya acuh.

Semua tentu terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Draco dan Astoria memang telah bertunangan, tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu Draco memutuskan pertunangan itu karena Astoria mengkhianatinya dengan pria lain. Wanita cantik itu pergi ke luar negeri bersama seseorang yang tak dikenal Draco. Mungkin sejak dulu pun Draco tak begitu suka pada Astoria, buktinya dia tenang-tenang saja saat memutuskan hubungan mereka. Bahkan sampai sekarang semua heran pada keputusan Draco untuk bertunangan dengan wanita yang suka bergaya hidup mewah itu.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak?" tanya Theo, "Di kamar 5124 ada tamu dari Jerman."

"Orang Jerman maksudmu?" tanya Ron.

Theo menggeleng, "Bukan, dia orang Inggris juga, tapi dia putra tunggal seorang pengusaha terkenal, Amos Diggory, yang sekarang menetap di Jerman.

"Ah aku tahu, kalau tak salah kemarin saat dia check in dia mencari Harry," timpal Ron, "Aku tahu itu dari resepsionis tadi pagi."

Hermione mengangguk mengerti, "Jangan-jangan dia yanng pernah diceritakan Harry padaku?" gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Dia pernah bilang kalau dia mempunyai teman dekat yang sekarang menetap di Jerman, jangan-jangan orang ini," gumamnya lagi, "Pasti benar, tadi pagi Harry tampak begitu bersemangat dan dia berjanji akan memperkenalkan kami," kata gadis itu lagi.

Draco merasa dadanya terbakar mendengar hal itu, "Bisa juga si kumal itu mendapatkan kekasih sebagus Diggory," sindirnya sambil mengingat rupa pria yang tengah mereka bicarakan saat mereka bertemu di restoran tadi, memang tampan, dan sempurna, 'Sial', batinnya.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilnya kumal, Draco? dia kan sudah berubah?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Mau berubah seperti apapun dia tetap kumal dimataku," jawab Draco sambil menahan amarah. 'Bagaimana bisa setelah semalam itu Harry langsung melupakanku demi pria keparat itu?', emosinya dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa kau begitu benci pada Harry? Apa salahnya?" tanya Hermione marah.

"Ya, Draco, apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci Harry?" tanya Ron kali ini.

"Aku juga tak melihat Harry melakukan kesalahan padamu, Draco, kau tak dewasa," celetuk Theo.

Draco benar-benar marah karena semua temannya membela Harry secara terang-terangan, "Kalian semua buta oleh tipu muslihatnya, siapa yang tahu kalau dibalik wajah polos itu tersimpan hati serigala? Dia lebih licik dari padaku," jawabnya dingin, Draco benar-benar ingin menumpahkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Blaise kalem, "Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Huh, tak perlu menunggu sampai dia melakukan sesuatu padaku, tak ada yang tahu apa yang tersimpan dibalik penampilan kumal dan wajah lugu itu, bisa saja dia ingin mendepak kita diam-diam seperti cara dia mendapatkan warisan Black," kecam Draco lagi, kali ini bukan hanya teman-temannya saja yang terkejut, dia pun terkejut oleh kata-katanya sendiri, dia tak menyangka kalau emosinya mampu membuatnya berkata begitu tentang Harry, tapi sebagai seorang Malfoy tak mungkin dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri di depan orang lain.

"Kau keterlaluan, Draco," geram Hermione, "Harry tak mungkin mempunyai hati seperti itu," desisnya.

"Kali ini aku tak percaya padamu, Draco," kata Blaise yang diikuti anggukan kepala yang lain.

"Terserah kalian, tapi aku selalu menyesali kehadiran dia ditengah-tengah kita, dia mengacaukan semuanya!" teriak Draco lagi tepat disaat pintu kantor terbuka lebar.

Semua terdiam melihat Harry masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa bersuara. Ingin rasanya Draco menenggelamkan diri ke dalam neraka saat melihat emerald yang semalam bersinar begitu hangat itu tampak hancur dan terluka. Ingin rasanya dia merobek mulutnya sendiri melihat wajah yang semalam tersenyum dan tertawa ceria itu tampak pucat pasi seperti mayat.

"Harry…" kata Hermione memecah keheningan.

Harry melangkah menuju mejanya, "Tak apa, aku mendengar semuanya dari awal, dan aku rasa Draco mungkin ada benarnya," jawabnya lirih sambil mengambil tas kerjanya. Walau seribu jarum menusuk dadanya dia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, "Aku pulang dulu, sampai besok… jika kalian masih berkenan bekerja bersamaku," katanya lagi sambil menatap tajam kilau kelabu Draco. "Dan kau, Mr. Malfoy, aku akan mengembalikan seluruh harta keluarga Black pada yang berhak menerimanya, ibumu," desis Harry sebelum dia menutup pintu ruangan itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Cedric termangu, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Harry menceritakan semua padanya di teras apartemennya. Amarah menggelegak dalam dadanya, ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan Draco seperti caranya menghancurkan pria yang begitu disayanginya ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya pelan pada Harry.

Harry tak menjawab, dia terus meneguk minumannya, matanya memandang lepas ke langit malam.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Cedric lagi.

Harry menunduk, "Lupakan, aku tak ingin mengingat tentangnya lagi, Cedric," jawabnya, "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau akan begini jadinya, sejak awal dia memang membenciku jadi tak mungkin juga kalau tiba-tiba dia jadi menyukaiku," katanya sambil tertawa miris.

Cedric meraih tubuh Harry dan memeluknya, "Jangan biarkan orang lain menyakitimu, Harry, karena aku tak akan pernah mengijinkannya."

Harry tertawa pelan, "Kau seperti kekasihku saja, bagaimana jika Cho Chang mendengar ini? Dia bisa membunuhku."

Cedric terkekeh, "Dia mengirimkan salam rindunya untukmu dan berharap kau bisa datang pada pernikahan kami bulan depan."

"What? Kau akan menikah bulan depan? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal? Brengsek kau!" seru Harry sambil memeluk pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu dengan bahagia, dia tertawa lepas sambil mengacak gemas rambut Cedric. Sejenak dia melupakan segala sesuatu yang telah membuatnya hancur, kebahagiaan Cedric adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata abu-abu menatap penuh kebencian dari balik kaca mobil, dia melihat keintiman dua pria di teras lantai dua apartemen didepannya itu yang membuat dadanya meledak, dengan marah dia melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dua hari sudah sejak Harry mendengar kata-kata Draco yang meluluhlantakkan dunianya, dua hari dia bekerja dengan diam sehingga membuat suasana tak mengenakkan di dalam kantor. Dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menjauh dari semua ini.

Harry terus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, dia tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Semua ini sudah cukup untuknya, dia akan kembali pada hidupnya yang dulu dimana tak ada ruang untuk seseorang dihatinya. Sudah cukup kehilangan yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan sekali lagi Harry harus menahan perih di dadanya melihat Astoria masuk dengan langkahnya yang gemulai.

"Draco, sweetheart, kita jadi pergi siang ini?" tanyanya manja sambil mencium bibir Draco dan memeluk lehernya.

Harry sangat menyesal karena dia ada diruangan ini, walau dia mencoba untuk tak melihat tapi letak meja Draco yang berhadapan dengannya mau tak mau membuatnya melihat adegan itu melalui ekor matanya yang menatap komputer.

"Tentu, sayang, kita pergi sekarang?" kata Draco dengan mesra.

"Ya, aku sudah berjanji pada butik yang akan membuat baju pengantin kita, aku tak mau terlambat," jawab wanita itu lagi yang membuat Harry merasa kalau ada timah panas yang menembus dadanya, tapi dia tetap mencoba tak peduli walau jantungnya seakan membeku saat itu.

"Baiklah," kata Draco sambil berdiri.

"Kalian akan menikah?" tanya Theo tak percaya.

"Ya, bulan depan, bukan begitu sayang?" tanya Astoria sambil menggamit lengan Draco.

Draco tak menjawab, dia melihat pada Harry dan semakin kesal karena pria itu seakan tak peduli padanya, "Ya," jawab Draco akhirnya.

Semua hanya diam melihat pasangan itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku tak percaya semua ini, Draco menikah dengan Astoria?" tanya Hermione.

Theo mengusap wajahnya, "Draco benar-benar sakit."

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia, ini hidupnya kan?" kata Balise berusaha menengahi.

Harry mematikan komputernya dan membereskan mejanya, setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal pria itu lalu menghampiri Hermione, "Ini laporan keuangan kita sampai hari ini, Mione," katanya.

Hermione tersenyum, "Cepat sekali? Masih ada seminggu sampai akhir bulan, Harry," jawabnya sambil menerima laporan dari tangan Harry.

"Ini hari terakhirku disini," jawab Harry pelan.

"What?" seru semua yang ada disana, "Apa maksudmu, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku sudah berpamitan pada Severus sejak dua hari yang lalu dan aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku sebelum aku pergi."

"Apakah ini semua karena kata-kata Draco kemarin?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Harry, tak seharusnya kau masukkan kata-kata itu kedalam kepalamu, Draco tak serius," kata Blaise.

Theo mendekati Harry dan merangkul pria itu, "Jangan pergi, kau baru sebentar disini," katanya.

Harry tersenyum, "Tidak, ini tak ada hubungannya dengan… Draco atau yang lainnya, ini keputusanku sendiri," jawabnya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Hermione sambil berdiri dan memeluk Harry.

Harry mengusap punggung sahabat wanitanya yang mulai terisak itu, "Kanada, aku pernah bercerita tentang kekasih Sirius kan? Dia memintaku untuk kembali membantunya di perusahaannya yang baru."

"Jauh sekali," bisik wanita itu lirih.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" tanya Blaise.

Harry menatap pria berkulit gelap itu, "Besok siang," jawabnya.

Semua kembali diam, mereka menyadari kalau tak ada orang yang tak sakit hati mendengar kata-kata Draco kemarin, kata-kata hinaan yang ditujukannya pada Harry.

Harry melepaskan pelukannya pada Hermione, "Selamat tinggal semuanya," pamitnya setelah menyalami mereka satu persatu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kau yakin pada keputusanmu, Harry?" tanya Cedric saat Harry mulai mngemasi barangnya ke dalam koper.

Harry mengangguk, "Tentu, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, Ced, aku akan pergi dari kota ini, sejauh mungkin darinya," jawabnya.

"Tapi kau mencintainya," kata Cedric lagi.

"Persetan dengan cinta, tanpa cintapun aku masih mampu bertahan hidup," jawab Harry lagi ditengah rasa sakit yang mengoyak jantungnya. Besok dia akan pergi, meninggalkan negara ini, meninggalkan satu-satunya cinta yang pernah mampir dihatinya. Meninggalkan sebuah kebahagiaan sempurna yang sempat dimilikinya walau hanya satu malam.

Cedric merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan pada Harry, "Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa keperluan kita selama perjalanan besok," katanya sambil mengambil kunci mobil Harry diatas meja.

"Kau tak apa-apa menemaniku ke Kanada?" tanya Harry.

Cedric tertawa, "Untuk apa aku disini kalau tak ada kau? Cutiku masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi," jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

Draco melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai menuju pelataran parkir. Saat dia kembali sore tadi dia tak melihat Harry di kantor, mejanya bersih dan kosong. Masih jelas rasa pedih yang dirasakannya dalam hati saat Blaise mengatakan kalau Harry telah mengundurkan diri dari hotel ini dan akan pindah ke Kanada.

Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, dia begitu menyesali kata-katanya pada Harry dua hari yang lalu. Apalagi mereka berpisah disaat Harry mendengar kalau dia akan menikah dengan Astoria, pernikahan yang tak pernah diinginkannya sama sekali. Emosi lah yang membuatnya kembali pada wanita itu, emosi karena dia ingin membuat Harry merasakan sakit yang sama yang pernah dia rasakan saat melihat Harry memeluk pria itu dengan begitu bahagia.

"Brengsek kau, Harry!" maki Draco sambil memukul pintu mobilnya.

"Kau mau tahu siapa yang lebih brengsek, Malfoy?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakang Draco. Dengan cepat Draco menoleh dan terkejut karena dia tak sempat menghindari pukulan yang telak menghantam rahangnya. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur disamping mobil dengan bibir mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau…" desis Draco sambil mencoba bangkit walau kepalanya terasa begitu pusing.

"Ya, aku, Cedric Diggory," jawab si pemukul yang ternyata Cedric itu.

Draco membalas pria itu dengan menendang perutnya, sedikit meleset tapi cukup keras untuk membuat Cedric terjengkang ke belakang, "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, brengsek," bentak Draco sambil mengusap darah dari ujung bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Cedric berdiri dan menghadapi Draco dengan lebih siaga, "Kita memang tak ada urusan, Malfoy, tapi aku ingin membalaskan rasa sakit yang didapat Harry darimu," jawabnya.

"Hah, dia mengadu padamu?" dengus Draco yang juga lebih bersiap diri melihat kemarahan dimata coklat pria didepannya itu. "Itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, dan asal kau tahu dialah yang menyulut ini terlebih dulu."

"Karena membuatmu cemburu saat kau melihat kami bersama?" tebak Cedric.

Draco tertawa mengejek, "Aku? Cemburu padamu? Bodoh," makinya.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh kalau kau cemburu padaku, Malfoy," kata Cedric.

Draco mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Cedric menepuk celana bagian belakangnya dari debu yang melekat saat dia terjatuh tadi, "Aku sudah puas dengan memukulmu, kau pun sudah membalasku kan? Jadi bisa aku jelaskan ini padamu tanpa baku hantam lagi?" tanyanya.

Draco mendengus, "Kau yang memulai ini, Diggory."

**.**

**.**

Draco termangu mendengar semua penjelasan Cedric, "Kau terlalu bodoh, Malfoy, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan tentang kami kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa?" tanya pria berambut coklat itu saat mereka memutuskan untuk bicara dengan tenang di sebuah café.

"Aku pikir…"

"Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa mau mencari penjelasan apapun," kata Cedric lagi, "Bahkan kau menyakitinya dengan begitu rupa, Malfoy, aku tak bisa memaafkan kata-katamu padanya."

"Jangan menekanku," sergah Draco.

Cedric mendengus, "Asal kau tahu, harta Black tak pernah disentuhnya sepersenpun, dia selalu berkata padaku kalau dia akan mengembalikan semua kepada Narcissa Black, ibumu."

"Aku tak bermaksud bicara begitu tentangnya," kata Draco sambil meremas rambut pirangnya.

"Tapi kau mengatakan itu, Malfoy, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Dia begitu menyayangi Sirius dan kematian Sirius adalah sebuah kehilangan yang sangat besar untuknya," kata Cedric lagi.

Draco berdiri, "Aku harus menemuinya," katanya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

Harry melihat jam dinding yang menempel di tembok ruang tamu, malam semakin larut dan Cedric belum kembali. Saluran televisi sama sekali tak membuatnya tertarik, dia terlalu sibuk dengan hatinya. Ada rasa sedih kalau memikirkan besok dia tak akan bertemu teman-teman barunya lgi selama disini, terutama Hermione. Ada perasaan sakit saat dia memikirkan kalau apa yang dirasakannya untuk Draco hanya berumur beberapa jam saja dan berakhir bagai ledakan bom, begitu keras dan begitu menghancurkan semua yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, hatinya, jiwanya, segalanya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarkan aku mengingatmu," bisik Harry sambil memeluk selimut hijau yang dipakaikan Draco di tubuhnya yang basah malam itu. Aroma tubuh Draco masih menempel disana dan itu cukup membuat dada Harry sesak oleh perasaan rindu. Masih terngiang di telinga Harry tawa mereka malam itu, kebersamaan mereka.

Erat Harry memeluk lututnya seakan takut serpihan hatinya terjatuh dan hilang tak berbekas, karena bagaimanapun sakitnya dia harus bertahan, dia harus berjuang untuk hidupnya sendiri.

Lamunannya buyar saat terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu apartemennya. Dia melipat selimut Draco dan meletakkannya diatas meja bersama jaketnya yang juga tertinggal. Dengan sedikit malas Harry membuka pintu, "Lama sekali kau…" kata-katanya menggantung saat melihat siapa yang datang, bukan Cedric yang ditunggunya, tapi Draco.

"Harry…"

"Kau salah tempat, Malfoy, bukan tempat ini yang ingin kau kunjungi," jawab Harry dingin sambil menutup kembali pintu apartemennya. Tapi pintu itu tertahan oleh tangan Draco, "Aku ingin bicara padamu," katanya.

"Pada pria kumal sepertiku? Perebut warisan Black?"

"Harry, please… aku menyesal," kata Draco pelan.

Harry memandang kilau kelabu itu, dia mencari kepastian akan kata-kata pria itu disana.

"Ijinkan aku masuk, aku akan menjelaskan semua padamu," pinta Draco lirih.

**.**

**.**

Harry terdiam mendengar penjelasan pria yang telah merebut dunianya itu, dia tak percaya Draco cemburu pada Cedric.

"Aku menyesal, Harry, maafkan aku," kata Draco sambil menatap kilau emerald itu.

Ada satu rasa yang tak bisa diartikan Harry, senangkah? Sedihkah? Kecewakah? Dia sendiripun tak mengerti.

"Harry…" panggil Draco pelan.

Harry kembali menatap kilau kelabu itu, memang ada penyesalan disana, tapi…

"Harry, please…" Draco memohon kali ini.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku maafkan," jawabnya.

Draco tersenyum senang, "Berarti kau akan membatalkan kepergianmu kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Harry memandang Draco dengan bingung, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Draco ikut terlihat bingung, "Aku sudah meminta maaf dan kau sudah memaafkanku," jawabnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco mengusap wajahnya, "Baiklah, dengarkan aku," desahnya sambil mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Harry. "Aku menyukaimu, Harry, bahkan mungkin aku mencintaimu, sejak awal kita bertemu," bisik Draco yang mampu membuat jantung Harry berdebar halus.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi, Harry, tetaplah disini bersamaku" bisik Draco lagi sambil menggenggam tangan pria yang emeraldnya mampu membuatnya melayang itu.

Harry kembali menatap lurus mata Draco, dan dia memejamkan matanya saat Draco mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, begitu lembut dan berbeda dengan ciumannya malam itu, begitu penuh perasaan. Dibiarkannya bibir tipis itu memanja bibirnya lebih lama, dibiarkannya lengan Draco memeluk pundaknya dengan erat. Harry tak membalas, karena ada rasa ganjil yang membuatnya bingung.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali berbisik di telinga Harry, "Bagaimana? Maukah kau kembali padaku?" tanyanya.

"Semudah itu?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco mengernyit tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Harry akhirnya tahu apa yang dirasakannya sejak tadi, dia melepaskan pelukan Draco dan berdiri, "Semudah itukah semuanya bagimu, Draco?" tanyanya.

Draco ikut berdiri, "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Harry."

Harry tersenyum kecut, "Saat aku pertama datang kau begitu membenciku, saat aku berubah kau juga langsung menjadi begitu baik padaku bahkan kau membuatku mampu memberikan semua padamu, tubuhku, jiwaku, hatiku. Lalu kau melihatku bersama Cedric, kau cemburu karena kau mengira dia adalah kekasihku, kau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa berusaha menanyakannya dulu padaku. Setelah itu kau kabarkan pada semua kalau kau… kembali bersama tunanganmu, kau membuatku menjadi orang yang begitu bodoh saat itu. Tak puas dengan menyakitiku seperti itu kau lalu memakiku, menuduhku begitu kejam dihadapan semua teman. Tak lama kau bilang kau akan menikah, padahal kau tahu serpihan hatiku belum terkumpul semua, Draco, aku masih merasakan sakitnya hari itu. aku mengalah, aku yang pergi karena aku tak ingin mengacaukan hidupku lagi dengan perasaan bodoh itu, perasaan yang telah kau injak sedemikian rupa. Belum sampai aku pergi kau datang padaku dengan permintaan maaf karena penjelasan Cedric, kau bilang kau tak ingin aku pergi karena kau mencintaiku, begitu?" jelas Harry panjang lebar.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Astoria?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya," jawab Draco.

"Semudah itu? Setelah kau memanggilnya 'Sayang' dan menjanjikannya pernikahan?" tanya Harry lagi, "Aku takut dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, Draco, kau menganggap semuanya mudah, apapun bisa kau lakukan dalam hitungan detik, itu mengerikan," kata Harry lagi, "Kau terlalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan aku tak ingin seperti itu."

"Harry…"

"Ya, kalau kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku maka akan aku jawab ya, aku mencintaimu, Draco, bahkan saat kau membenciku sekalipun. Tapi aku tak bisa seperti ini, aku tak ingin terus merasa takut, takut kau akan berubah setiap detiknya," jawab pria berkacamata itu dengan suara bergetar.

Draco menunduk, dia sadar betapa egoisnya dia selama ini, dan inilah buah dari keegoisannya, "Harry, aku berjanji padamu…"

Harry menahan bibir Draco dengan jarinya, "Tidak, jangan menjanjikan apapun yang mungkin saja tak bisa kau tepati," potongnya. "Aku akan tetap pergi, Draco, anggap saja alasan karena aku ingin menjauh darimu sudah tak ada lagi. Aku pergi karena ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan bantuanku, seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku," jawabnya.

Draco tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya mampu mematung saat bibir Harry menciumnya dengan lembut, "Pulanglah, kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk memikirkan perasaanmu terhadapku, kau tahu kemana aku akan pergi, dan jika dalam beberapa waktu perasaanmu belum berubah juga maka kau bisa menemuiku disana," katanya setelah mengakhiri ciumannya, senyum yang hilang beberapa hari ini kembali terukir dibibirnya walau masih ada luka disudutnya

Harry memberikan pelukan terakhir pada Draco setelah mengantar pria itu hingga ke depan pintu, "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya tanpa menunggu Draco berlalu dari tempat itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Canada, satu tahun kemudian.**

Udara menjelang akhir tahun di Ottawa, ibu kota Kanada, bisa menjadi begitu dingin. Harry menyalakan penghangat ruangan lalu mengambil segelas air dari dapur. Dengan malas dia menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara di beberapa saluran yang ternyata tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Memilih duduk di sofa besar berwarna putih yang diletakkannya di tengah ruangan, pria berambut hitam itu mencoba memejamkan matanya barang sejenak, mencoba mengurangi rasa penat akibat kerja keras seharian ini.

Remus Lupin, kekasih mendiang Sirius Black, yang membuka lagi usaha lamanya di bidang interior memintanya untuk membantunya kembali. Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Sirius dan Remus di masa lalunya Harry tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran itu, baginya kedua orang itu sudah seperti keluarga.

Sudah setahun dia disini, meninggalkan negaranya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan cintanya. Setahun tak ada kabar berita dari Draco, tak ada pesan, surat ataupun telepon. Dia pun tak berusaha menghubungi pria itu, biarlah itu hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari hidupnya. Berita pernikahan Draco pun tak didengarnya, entah pernikahan itu terlaksana atau tidak Harry pun tak ingin tahu. Kehilangan yang dialami seumur hidupnya sudah cukup membuatnya lelah, mungkin dengan menjauh dari perasaannya dia akan terhindar dari kehilangan yang lain, begitu pikiran piciknya.

Rasa rindu yang terus menyesak berusaha tak dihiraukannya. Mungkin dia memang bodoh dengan keputusan terakhirnya, dia bodoh meninggalkan Draco dikala perasaannya justru terbalas, tapi semua itu beralasan. Hidup tak mungkin bisa semudah itu, semua membutuhkan proses, semua membutuhkan waktu. Mungkin dia munafik dengan menampik perasaan Draco, tapi dia merasa sebaiknya memang begini.

Masih terekam jelas dalam kepalanya saat Draco dan teman-temannya yang lain mengantarnya ke bandara, masih jelas tatapan mata Draco yang lurus memandangnya. Kilau kelabu itu bersinar begitu hangat, begitu lembut. Hampir saja dia kalah oleh tatapan itu dan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Draco. "Kali ini aku berjanji, Harry, aku akan memikirkan semuanya dengan serius. Kau mau menungguku?" bisiknya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam ruangan penumpang.

Harry tersenyum miris, "Ini sudah setahun, Draco, dan aku begitu takut untuk terus berharap," bisiknya lirih.

Lamunannya buyar saat pintu rumahnya terketuk dengan cukup keras, selalu ada debaran dalam dadanya setiap ada yang mengunjunginya, walau dia terus mencoba untuk tak peduli tapi tetap saja ada impian jika Draco lah yang datang.

Harry terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang datang dan tertawa bahagia, "Merindukan kami, little brother?" tanya Cedric yang datang bersama istrinya.

Harry memeluk pria itu dengan erat lalu berganti memeluk Cho chang, "Tentu, ini kejutan kalian datang kesini," serunya. Dia senang melihat sahabat dekatnya berada disini walau ribuan kecewa kembali menyelimuti dadanya.

"Masuklah, kita bisa membeku kalau terus berada disini," kata Harry sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar.

Cedric tertawa, "Kalau kami sih tak apa, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang sudah berada diluar sejak tadi, dan aku takut dia telah mati membeku diluar pagar."

Harry mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya heran. Dada Harry berdebar kencang saat melihat seseorang memasuki halamannya yang tertutup salju. Sosok jangkung dengan jaket bulu tebal yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Harry tersenyum, dinginnya salju yang turun mencair oleh tatapan hangat dari kilau kelabunya.

Pelan dia menyambut kedatangan sosok itu, "Apa aku terlambat?" bisik suara yang begitu dirindukannya itu.

Harry menyingkirkan butiran salju yang menutupi sebagian rambut pirangnya, "Tidak, kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menunggumu kan?" jawabnya.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Ini bodoh, tak seharusnya aku menunggu selama ini untuk bertemu denganmu," katanya. "Sehari setelah kau pergi sebenarnya aku sudah sangat ingin menemuimu dan mengatakan kalau aku tetap pada keputusanku, mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa selama ini?" tanya Harry pelan sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi pucat Draco yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Karena kau memintaku untuk memikirkan semuanya kan? Sehari, sebulan, setahun, aku tak tahu apalagi yanng bisa aku pikirkan, karena aku memang hanya menginginkanmu, Harry," bisik Draco, "Apa ini cukup?"

Harry tertawa, ada perasaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya, dia tak takut lagi pada kehilangan asal saat ini Draco ada bersamanya. Dengan erat dia memeluk pria itu, "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dengan sama eratnya, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, dan jangan memintaku untuk memikirkan perasaanku lagi, karena aku selalu mencintaimu, dulu, sekarang dan yang akan datang," jawabnya sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher Harry, menghirup aroma yang begitu dirindukannya.

Harry memejamkan matanya saat bibir Draco menciumnya dengan begitu lembut dan hangat. Kali ini begitu berbeda, begitu sempurna.

"Satu jam lagi kalau kalian tetap tak masuk maka kami akan menemukan dua boneka salju disana," teriak Cedric dari teras rumah Harry yang disambut tawa istrinya.

Harry dan Draco tertawa, "Kita masuk, mana barangmu?" tanya Harry.

Draco merangkul pundak Harry sambil melangkah bersama, "Ada di apartemen yang akan kita tinggali bersama," jawabnya enteng.

"What?" seru Harry, lalu dia tertawa keras melihat senyum penuh arti Draco, "Tetap saja semaunya sendiri," gerutunya pelan.

Salju yang turun deras di Ottawa benar-benar telah kehilangan kekuatannya, hangatnya perasaan mereka mengusir dingin yang menyerang diluar sana.

**END**

**A/N.**

**Astaganagaaaaaaaaaa…. *tutupin pala pake ember*, semoga bisa diterima *bungkuk2***

**JAYALAH FUJOSHI... #tebarkonfeti**


End file.
